iGot a Secret
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Sam accidentally discovers that her cousin Lily has a secret, after the joy of seeing her after a long time, will this revelation destroy it all?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

iGot a Secret

-I AM SAM!!! - A brunette girl said

-AND I AM CARLY!!! - A black haired one added

-AND YOU JUST WATCHED iCARLY!!!! -the both said while a boy filmed with a video camera

-And cut!!! - the boy said turning off his camera

-So Freddy, how many viewers did we had this week? -Carly asked

-Well? What is it Fredork? How many? -Sam added

-400... -he said sadly

-What? How can we get less and less? -Sam said

-We need something fresh... if we could just get someone to come to the show...-Carly said

-Who? -Freddy asked

-I don't know we have to

But the ringing of a cell phone interrupted them. It was Sam's

-Mom I told you I'll sleepover at Carly's and... LILY??? Wow what a surprise!!!! You're coming to Denver? For real?? When? THAT'S AWESOME!!!!

Carly and Fred glared at their friend, it was unusual to see her that happy when the iCarly camera was not running.

-What's going on? -Carly asked once Sam hanged up

-The coolest person in the world is coming to Denver!!!

-Who? -Freddy asked

-My cousin Lilian, well, she likes to be called Lily -Sam replied

-And when does she arrive? -Carly said

-In a week, hey, maybe she can come to iCarly, she could help us!!! -Sam said

-Sounds good to me - Carly replied

And from Denver we move to Malibú, in Miley's room Lily hanged up her cellphone.

-Wow, she was excited -Miley said

-That's Sam... a hurricane. -Lily replied with her sight lost

-What's wrong?

-Do you think... I have the right to tell her who we are when we get there? As far as I know she's a fan of Hannah...

Miley knelled in front of her best friend and took her hands in hers.

-Remember the day you found out I was Hannah? You were about the same age as Sam...

-Miley, that was three years ago. -Lily said

-Look. You're my best friend, my sister. If you think it's OK to tell her I'm fine with it. - Miley said

-Thank you - Lily replied hugging her.

The following day Carly was taking her books out of her locker when Sam came running and yelling from behind her, this of course resulted in Carly being scared beyond belief when the blond girl yelled on her back.

-DON'T DO THAT!!!! -Carly yelled

-Sorry, but I wanted to show you this -She said handling her a poster.

-Hannah Montana is coming to Denver, I already knew that. -Carly said

-What if we get her to come to iCarly? That would bring us back!!! -Sam said excited

-Yeah, we just have to go to her hotel, get to her room and ask her. -Carly replied sarcastically

-Yeah!!! That's a great idea!!! - Sam replied

-Sam I'm being sarcastic, we couldn't even get past the hotel door. -Carly sadly said

-Oh come on!!!

Freddy arrived at that moment.

-What's going on?

-Carly doesn't want Hannah Montana on iCarly -Sam said

-WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY???? -Freddy yelled in disbelief

-Wait a minute, you suggested we get Hannah Montana for iCarly and I told you that it is impossible!!!- Carly yelled back.

-Miss Shay, Miss Pukett, Mr. Benson.

-Yes Principal Franklin? -the three answered

-Are you three done?

-Yes sir -Freddy said

-Yeah - Sam added

-Then I suggest you go to class before I give detention to three of you for yelling in the halls. -the man said

That night Sam was having dinner at Carly's apartment, Carly noticed she was only playing with her food.

-OK what's wrong with you? You never play with your food. - Carly said

-I'm still thinking about getting Hannah Montana on iCarly

-Look, I appreciate the idea but... I mean... would she ever accept to come to our web show? She does huge shows like Letterman...

-Guess so... hey Freddork, do you still have the money you're saving for your new computer?

-Yeah, I have... about 650 dollars, just 200 more and I'll have a new laptop.

-Really, let me see them.

-What?

-I won't believe you until I see the money.

Freddy left and came back moments later with a wooden box, he opened it and showed her the money inside.

-Good Freedie, and where do you keep this? -Sam asked mischievously

-In my room of course. -he replied.

The following morning Carly was putting her books on her locker when Sam arrived.

-Look what I got. -she said waving three tickets

-Oh my God!!! Tickets to Hannah Montana!!!

-Not just "tickets" front row tickets, $200 each.

-Wait a second how did you got them? And where did you got the money?

At that same moment Freddy arrived.

-YOU!!!

-Freddy calm down -Carly said

-SHE STOLE MY MONEY!!!

-I didn't stole it, I "borrowed it" -Sam replied

-IT WAS THE MONEY FOR MY NEW LAPTOP!!!

-I'll get it back... somehow... chill

Upset Freddy turned around and left for his next class.

-You promise you'll get it back?

-Yeah... I'll pay the dork back. Say... my cousin arrives tonight... you think... she can stay in your guest room?

-But can´t she...

-Please?

-Sure, no problem - Carly said

That night, Sam and Carly were rehearsing for their next show, the part wrote for Sam to receive Carly as she was to fell back onto her, unfortunately for Carly a figure standing in the door made Sam lost concentration and the black haired girl plummeted mercilessly to the floor.

-oww... Sam... Sam?

But before either she or Freddy could do anything Sam ran, opened the door and hugged the person behind it.

-LILY!!!!!!!!!!

Both girls hugged for several seconds, Sam was literally crying of joy.

-Come in, we were rehearsing, this Carly, and this is Freddork -she said introducing her friends

-My name is Freddy thank you so much -the boy replied

-Well as you know I'm Lily, actually my name is Lillian, but I like Lily much better -the blond said

-Where's your stuff? We'll set you up in Carly's guest room right Carls? We're going to have a sleepover, it's going to be so fun!!! -Sam asked

-Sure

-Welll... there's a itsy bitsy problem about that -Lily said

-What?

-Well...I'm staying with... uh... the friends from school... I came from... so...we.. I'm staying at a hotel... you know... school project...

-Oh... OK -said a disappointed Sam

-So, here's were you do iCarly? -Lily asked

-Yeah, this is our studio -Freddy replied

-Wanna be on iCarly? -Sam offered

-Me? No... I'm not that good on camera... besides... I just came to say hi... I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow for lunch OK? - Lily said

-But you just got here -Sam protested

-Sorry, gotta go - Lily said hugging her

Sam glared in disbelief as the girl walked out the door leaving the apartment.

-I can't believe her... -Sam said

The following night the three went to the Hannah Montana concert.

-Thank you Denver!!!! -Hannah said from the stage as the concert ended

-Well time to go home -Carly said

-Not yet... we're going to interview Hannah for iCarly - Sam said

-How? -Carly said

-My camera also takes video -Freddy said

-Yeah but how are we going to pass the guard? -Carly asked

-Leave that to me -Sam said

The blond ran to the guard who was guarding the backstage entrance

-Sir please I need your help!!! My sister fainted and I don't know what to do!!! -Sam cried

-Where is she? -the guard replied

-Over there, by those chairs, please help her!!!!

As the guard left his post Sam signaled her friends and they went backstage, in the dressing room Lola and Hannah were chatting up.

-I'm really tired this time and I think I hurt my ankle out there -said Hannah

-Do you mind if I take the wig off? It's kinda hot in here -Lola said

-Of course not go ahead.

Lola removed her wig and disaster struck... it was so fast that she didn't had time to even move, the door opened and three figures stormed the dressing room.

-Sorry... we just want to interview you guys for iCarly and...

But Sam didn't finish, before her, standing beside Hannah, was her cousin, with a red wig on her hand and still in her Lola outfit...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sam just glared at her, Carly could see the rage in her face, not in the time she had knowing her had she seen her so mad, it scared her to say the least. The blond walked to Lily.

-This was your school project huh?

-Wait, please Sam listen to me.

Freddy on the other hand was petrified, he had seen Sam upset, specially when he left iCarly for another show or when they went to talk to a guy named Fred whom he offended and caused a way of negative feedback for iCarly, but this time she was really mad, tears running down her face, her fists closed, her eyes filled with a rage he had never seen before

-No, you listen to me, you knew, you always knew I'm a crazy fan of Hannah Montana, and yet, you never told me you were Lola and that you hanged out with her... I thought you were different... that's why I loved you like a sister... because you weren't like the rest of the family... you didn't saw mom and I like trash... guess I was wrong... you were laughing behind my back... playing me like a fool...

-Stop it Sam, you know that's

It was too fast for anyone to react, for Freddy it was more like in slow motion, Sam's fist crossing the air and impacting on Lily's face making fall to the floor.

-I HATE YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! HATE YOU!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!! EVEER!!!!!

It took the combined effort of Carly and Freddy to hold her back and pull her out of the room. Inside Lily was crying while sitting on the floor, Hannah kneeling beside her.

-You all right? -Hannah said-

-I was going to tell her... really...

Hannah took her handkerchief and began to clean the blood Lily had on her lip.

-We'll fix this I promise...

Outside Sam released herself from her friends, glared at them and then ran as fast as she could. Both Fred and Carly tried to follow her without success. After searching for an hour they decided to go back home and get the help of Spencer, Carly was about to open the door when she heard sobs inside.

-Aren't we going to go in? -Freddy asked

-No... let's go to your house, let Sam talk to Spencer for as long as she needs. -Carly replied

-So... what do you want to do? -Freddy said

-Will you buy me smoothie?

-Sure

An hour early Spencer walked into the living room to find Sam crying in the sofa.

-Sam? Are you all right? What happened? Where are Carly and Freddy?

But the blond just glared at him for several seconds, then ran and hugged him and cried like she never did before.

-Easy... calm down... I'm here...

Spencer helped her back to the sofa and listened to everything she said. Meanwhile at the hotel Miley walks out the shower to see Lily crying with her legs pressed against her chest.

-Lily...

-I... I was going to tell her... really... why did it had to happen like this... it's not fair...

Miley hugged her.

-We'll fix this, I promise.

-You don't understand... it's not just me... you see... Sam's mom is just 31... -Lily said

-Wait a minute, how old you said Sam was? -Miley asked back

-14... she got pregnant when she was our age... her parents kicked her out of the house and she went to Denver... nobody in the family wanted to help her.. she got a job and an small apartment where she has raised Sam... without anyone knowing... Mom has been helping her... she didn't wanted me to know until one day that the bank called to confirm a check she issued in Sam's mom name and the signature was not the usual... I didn't blame her at all... last year when you were in Paris... I asked Mom to let me come visit them... it was the greatest month of my life... the only person that is as close to me as Sam is you... now you understand how miserable I feel? - Lily said hugging her again.

-First thing tomorrow morning we'll go straight this out -Miley said

At Carly's house she and Freddy arrive, Spencer is making dinner.

-Hey, where's Sam? -Carly asked

-She had dinner and went to bed. -Spencer said coldly

-In my room?

-No, in mine, I'll sleep on the sofa. -he replied

-What? Why didn't she went to my room? There's a bed for her there always -retorted Carly

-Because she wanted to be alone, she's not feeling well. -Spencer replied as he continued cooking.

Carly walked to the kitchen to face Spencer.

-What's wrong with her?

Spencer glared at her.

-I'm sorry, I can't talk about it with you - he replied

-Excuse me? Sam is my friend, I have to know!!!

-What I talked with Sam is just between her and me. If she wants to tell you, she'll do it in due time.

-*sigh* Guess you're right... sorry for yelling at you Spencer... I'll go to bed too...

The following morning Spencer, Sam and Carly were having breakfast, Spencer cooked pancakes with almonds and blueberries, Sam's favorites, the blond girl seemed in a better mood.

-So... Sam, are you ready to rehearse the next iCarly? Freddy said he was going to be here at 11.

-Sure, that'll be great -she replied

At that precise moment the doorbell rang, Spencer got up to get the door, there were two teenagers, one had blond hair and the other was brunette.

-I'm Lily and this is Miley, I want to see Samantha - Lily said

Spencer glared at her.

-I'm sorry.

-About what? -Miley asked

-I'm sorry that "SAM" had to go through the pain you caused her last night. I suggest you leave. You have done enough already.

With that Spencer closed the door.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

iGot a Secret

Lily just glared at the door after Spencer closed it, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes when Miley spoke.

-This is not the end of it.

Inside Spencer got back to the table.

-Who was it? -asked Sam

-Nobody... wrong address -he coldly answered

But there were knocks on the door again.

-I'll get it

-Carly sit back on the table

-But

-SIT BACK.

-Spencer what's wrong with you? There's someone at the door -Carly retorted

-Carline Elizabeth Shay I want you at this table NOW.

Everyone glared at Spencer in total shock and disbelief, he had never used her real name before, since they could remember he only called her Carly.

-SAM WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! LET US IN!!! -Miley yelled

-I'll call the front desk and get them removed from the building don't worry -Spencer said

Sam got up from the table.

-No. I want to hear what they have to say, it's all right -Sam said

Spencer went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders

-Are you sure?

-Yeah... there's no possible way she can hurt me again. -Sam replied

Spencer opened the door and just moved aside, Miley went in but Lily remained outside, she noticed and pulled her in.

-Sam... I need to talk to you... - Lily said softly

-About what? -Sam coldly replied

-About everything, please -Lily said almost in tears

Sam walked to her and stood before her, their noses just millimeters apart.

-Give me one reason, just one reason why I should listen to you instead of finishing what I started last night. -Sam sad glaring coldly at Lily

-Look... I'm sorry... really...

-Sorry, wrong answer. You get one more chance before I punch you and your friend all the way to the street. -Sam said clenching her fists

Tears were running down Lily's face.

-Punch me if that makes you feel better. If hitting me will fix the mess I just created then fine, go ahead.

-LILY!!! -Miley screamed

Sam glared at her for several seconds, Freddy had decided that at the mere signal of aggression from Sam he was going to push Lily out of the way.

-Come on. -Sam said grabbing Lily's wrist.

-Wait a second!! - Miley tried release Lily

-I want to talk to her. Alone -Sam coldly said

-Sam are you

-We'll be in the iCarly studio if you don't mind Carls -said Sam interrupting her friend

-Sure - Carly said

She led her cousin to the iCarly studio and closed the door.

-Samantha I

-Shut up. Rule one, that you already broke, Never call me Samantha, call me Sam.

-Sorry... I

-Lilian do you have any idea of how I feel now? Of how I felt last night? Of how easy it could be for me to beat you up?

Lily nodded

-OK. Rule two. I ask. You answer.

Lily nodded again

-Why? Just tell me why.

-Why what?

-Why you didn't told me you were Lola and that you hanged with Hannah Montana. Why did you lied to me?

Lily sat on one of the bean bags and glared at her cousin, she took a deep breath before answering.

-The whole idea of being Hannah and Lola was designed so Miley and I could live normal and lives and

-Wait wait wait... what did you just said?

-I said that the idea behind Miley and me bei... oh God...

-So... down there...

-*sigh* Yeah. Miley, my friend, she's Hannah Montana.

For the first time since it all began Lily saw a smile on Sam's face.

-But why didn't you told me?

-Because... the same reason we didn't told to anyone... for our safety... look, I didn't knew Miley was Hannah from the start on, I discovered her secret the same way you did, that's why I know how you felt... the plan was to tell you today... Miley was OK with it... you have to believe me.

Sam glared at her cousin whose cheeks were flooded with tears, unable to remain as cold as she usually was she hugged her, Sam got up and was about to open the door when Lily spoke.

-I want to see Aunt Audrey before I go back to L.A. Mom gave me a letter for her.

-W... what?

-Mom sent her a letter, and besides I haven't had a chance to see her.

-Give it to me, I'll give it to her - Sam retorted

Lily noticed that Sam's voice was breaking up.

-Sam... what's going on?

-N... Nothing... what... what could be wrong? Just give me the letter... I'll... I'll give it to... to Mom...

But Lily knew her cousin even more than Carly herself.

-Sam... where's Aunt Audrey?

Sam was still holding the doorknob with her back turned to Lily, but it was evident that she was trembling, tears began to run down her face, suddenly she turned around and hugged Lily crying.

-She... she died... six months ago... she... she had cancer...

-Wait a minute... are you living on your own?

-No... she... wrote on her will that she wanted Spencer to be my legal guardian... he takes care of me...

-So you and Carly...

-She doesn't know... I don't... I don't want her to know... that... that I'm... an orphan...

Unknown to Sam there was someone at the door glaring at them with her eyes opened as wide as they possible could... it was Carly who came to see how things were doing between them... and now... now she knew the secret Sam kept from her...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

iHave a Secret

Sam raised her eyes and noticed that Lily was staring at something, she released her and turned around, Carly was glaring at her with tears running down her cheeks.

-Sam...

But the blond didn't wanted to hear anything, she pushed her aside and ran out the apartment. Carly ran after her, Miley just glared at them surprised.

-Carly wait!!! -Freddy said going after them.

-I'll go check on Lily - Miley said while going upstairs

Sam entered her apartment and hide in her room. Carly arrived moments later.

-Sam?

She walked to her friend's room and knocked on the door.

-Sam? It's me Carly

-Go away please -she said crying

-I knew. I knew everything... all along. - Carly said

Sam opened the door and glared at her.

-How...?

-There are no secrets between Spencer and me. -Carly replied

-But... why didn't you say anything?

-Because I understood that's how you wanted it to be. I have been waiting all this time for you to find the moment to talk about it with me.

Sam fell to her knees crying. Carly hugged her and helped her to her bed.

-It hurts so much Carls... I'm all alone...

-No you're not... you have me... your sister...

Sam glared at Carly

-S... Sister?

-Spencer adopted you, then you're my sister. And I can't be happier. -Carly said hugging her

Freddy, who was outside decided to leave them alone and went back to Carly's house.

-How are they? -Spencer asked.

-Everything is finally OK -he replied

Two days later two blond girls stand before a tomb in a cemetery of Denver, Sam knelt on the grass and caressed the tombstone that read "Audrey Puckett, mom, sister and wife"

-Mom... Lily is here... she came to visit...

After a few minutes there Lily knelt and placed a rose on the tomb.

-Lets go home. Carly and Miley are waiting -she said

Sam nodded and they began to walk.

-Sam... do you want to come to Malibu and live with me and mom? She said she'll be trilled if you accept.

The girl glared at her in shock.

-What?

-We're your family... we would love you like nobody would.

Sam took Lily's hands in hers.

-I... don't know what to say... I'll think about it...

Later that day Hannah Montana appeared on iCarly which of course blasted the visits to the site through the roof. The group was ecstatic... at least until Lily took of her wig and asked something to Sam that shocked everyone.

-So... are you coming to Malibu with me?

-What... are you... are you going to leave us? - Carly asked

Sam glared at everyone, Lily, Miley, Carly, Freddy, she was too, taken by surprise with her cousin's question. Carly walked to her.

-Are you going to leave? Answer me!!! -Carly demanded with tears on her eyes

Sam felt so overwhelmed that her mind decided to shut everything down and her body collapsed to the wooden floor of the studio.

-SAM!!! SAM!!!

She could hear the voice coming from a far, at the same time she felt her forehead wet, she opened her eyes slowly, she was laying in the couch of the living room.

-Sam are you all right? -Carly said

-Yeah... where's Lily?

Spencer sat before her.

-They left for Malibu an hour ago.

-What?

-She left you this letter -Freddy said handling her an envelope.

Sam got up with the envelope in her hands.

-I... I just wanna go to my apartment and read this...

Everyone nodded and Sam walked out, in the solitude of her room she opened the envelope and began to read.

_Sam_

I'm sorry for trying to get you away from your family, I now understand that Carly, Spencer and even Freddy are your family... I promise to call you every night and guess what? I'll spend my summer vacation with you.

luv

Lily

Sam walked to the window and glared at the stars. The words on the letter made her realize that she indeed had a family and that she was never going to feel alone again.

The End.


End file.
